Kid's Madness
by xxxxUNDEADSOULDIERxxxx
Summary: After the death of the Kishin, life goes back to normal. For most people. Kid suddenly turns into a huge jerk and ignores all of his friends. And when he does talk to them, he leaves in such a jerky way. Someone fell in love with him but is pained to see the son of Death act this way. What is wrong with Kid? What happened to him? And who in the name of Lord Death loves him?
1. Chapter 1

After the death of Kishin, everything has been pretty much been smooth, normal every day stuff. Everyone went back to doing what they do best. Shop venders went back to opening up their shops and farmers went back to farming. And the students of the DWMA went back to stopping any more potential Kishins and killing witches. Pretty same old, same old. Right? Well, not for some people. Death the Kid has been acting pretty...strange. He was becoming more distant than usual and he does talk to people, he seems to try to end the conversation in a quick and angry way. He would just walk away with a snarl, saying he has more important stuff to do. That's what happened to Soul today, as a matter of fact.

"Hey Kid! Where have you been lately? You haven't been yourself in a while, so whats up?" Soul had finally found the son of Death walking around, being really jumpy. Lately, Kid was on everyone's mind all the time. People were getting worried and someone was getting more worried about him than the rest. Kid was trying to pretend he didn't hear Soul and kept on walking. "Kid, I'm talking to you! So look at me, idiot!" This agitated Kid and made him frown deep.

"Excuse me, but I really don't have time to talk to morons like yourself. Now, if you excuse me..." Kid tried to slip passed Soul, but the weapon saw past the action. He grabbed Kids arm, stopping him from moving for the time being. "Soul...you don't want to do this. Now let go of me." Soul only squeezed harder on his arm. "Kid, I'm not gonna let go until you tell me what the hell is going on with you." Kid starts to laugh menacingly and look at the weapon with cold, dark eyes. "Let go of me. Now!"

The last word was snapped at Soul like a whip and the weapon let go of his grip on his friend. Kid walked away in a hurry, cursing under his breath. Soul watch the son of Death go and he sighed. "Kid, what the hell happened to you?" He said to himself, almost expecting an answer than walked away from the spot he was standing from. What the two friends didn't notice will they were bickering at each other like wild dogs, another weapon was watching from a distance. She was shocked to see what she had seen from Kid. That wasn't him. She knew it wasn't him. It couldn't be him. He would never at like that towards his friends. The weapon turned away and ran into an alley way to cry to herself, wondering what had happened to the man she fell in love with.

No one noticed her for awhile. A long while. It took awhile before Maka found her. She gave her friend a comforting hug. The weapon gladly hugged back with the tears still streaming down her face. "It's okay. It'll be alright. He'll come to his senses. We both know that." Maka said to the weapon, who nodded in agreement. "What happened to him...that wasn't the Kid we both knew...not the Kid I fell in love with..." Maka was shocked to her the last part but she didn't let it show. Not in front of her front of her friend.


	2. Chapter 2

** Wow! Hey guys! I totally forgot about this bold letter thing so I gave it a shot! Is it bad that I type all of my stories while listening to a bunch of music? No? I'm a weirdo? Why thank you! Lets all just shut up and enjoy the story! Oh, by the way... I don't own Soul Eater. **

Blackstar was doing push-ups in the middle of his apartment. Not surprising, since he wants to surpass God and all. "997...998...999...1000! Tsubaki! I finally did a thousand push-ups! I'm gonna do a thousand more!" Blackstar cheered as he finally met his goal. Tsubaki watched with a small smile on her face, holding a small cup of tea in her hand. Blackstar didn't even look at her after cheering. He just went straight back to doing his small work out routine he made up.

"You do that. And your done with them, can you please help me clean up after dinner?" The weapon asked as she watched the blue haired knucklehead do his push-ups. She asks him every night to help clean up, yet he never helped. It didn't matter anyone. The weapon was used to feeling ignored. It wouldn't kill to help though. "Please?" Tsubaki asked politely. Yet Blackstar only laughed.

"HAHA! That's a funny joke! Next time, you'll be asking me to sweep the floor!" The so called assassin laughed as he did his push-ups. He was already at 50 when Tsubaki asked the question. The weapon sighed as her meister continued with his work out. Tsubaki got up from the couch she was sitting at and told Blackstar she was going to bed. The meister didn't replied. Obviously lost into reaching the thousand push-ups again.

The weapon closed the door behind her and sat on her bed, thinking about who was on everyone's mind lately. Kid. She worried about the son of Death. He was her one good friend who always enjoyed her company. She loved to hang out with him. She would share laughs and smiles with him. Heck, they would even go to dinner together. Every one thought the two were dating. But they weren't, they were just really good friends. Tsubaki felt a tear stream down her face and wiped it away quickly.

Was it bad that she sometimes find herself crying herself to sleep when she thinks about Kid? She couldn't have feelings for him, right? Liz and Patty would be the ones closest to him, so it would only make sense that Kid would want to be with one of them, right? She couldn't be falling for Kid, right? She shook her head at the thought and laid down on her bed. There was no way she was falling for him. He needs Liz or Patty. Not her. Tsubaki started to cry to herself. But she was falling for him. She wants him to be normal again, be her friend again. In fact, she even told Maka that she loves Kid while crying in the alleyway. She doesn't want him acting like this. Tsubaki wants Kid to be the man she fell in love with since day 1.

**That's all for today guys! I get you another one tomorrow. Deal? Yes? No? Too late, its not negotiable. Tomorrow or Never. You said tomorrow? Ok! See you guys tomorrow with another update then! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hey guys! I'm updating a little earlier than usual. That's my gift to you! Yay! Let's see how this chapter plays out, shall we...**

"Oh, Giraffe! Yay!" cried out Patty as she was watching television. She was watching Animal Planet and this time they are talking about giraffes. You can see how that plays out, right? She sat in front of the television with big eyes with a bowl of popcorn in her lap. She smiles as the program continued on their documentary on the long necked animal.

Liz sighed as she watched her sister get all googly eyes on the animals. "Patty, you're really crazy..." The older sister said as she went back to reading her magazine. "Try doing something something else, like arts and crafts. Too much TV can rot your brain, you know." The younger sister laughed at the remark, thinking it was just a bunch of bull.

"Whatever! I'll go do something else then. Like cooking!" Patty smiles as she sit the bowl of popcorn on the floor and skipped her way into the kitchen. Liz shook her head while thinking about what could go wrong. Will she burn the house down? Create some sort of monster? The possibilities were endless when it comes to Patty. "Ok then! Just don't cut off your fingers." The younger sister giggled at the last remark.

"Don't worry! I'll be careful! I'll just make something simple, like...uh...oh! I'll make some soup! Yeah!" She grabbed a knife and a cutting board along with some vegetables. She picked a carrot and sit it on the cutting board. She inspected the knife, making sure it was sharp enough then started the cut up the carrot. She frowned after cutting up half the carrot. "Not symmetrical enough..."

Her heart jumped to her throat when she realized what she just said. Not symmetrical enough?! Did she just said that? There was no way she said that. But when she looked at the uneven cuts of the carrot, she was trying hard to hold back sobs. She missed Kid. She missed her meister. She wants him back. She looked around, making sure her sister isn't around. When she was sure that Liz wasn't around at all she let a couple tears leak through, slowly streaming down her face. She dropped the knife and cupped her hands, placing her face in them. She really missed Kid. She really wants him back. She wants him to know that she has feelings for her meister, but she doesn't know how to say it. He is always around that weapon of Blackstar's, Tsubaki.

Patty tried her hardest to calm down, forcing back the tears. She sadly sighs as she removed her hands from her tear-streaked face. She shook her head at the carrots, not in the mood to cook anymore. What she doesn't know was that Tsubaki was crying over the same person. Same meister. Same son of Death. The same Kid they both fell in love with.

**Patty fell in love with Kid? And so did Tsubaki? When will the crying end? Will Kid ever come to his senses? And a better question, who will Kid choose to be with?! KID-CEPTION! Anyway guys, thanks for checking this out! Helps a lot! Update will come either later today or tomorrow. Who knows!**


	4. Chapter 4

** Two updates in one day?! I must be going insane, guys! Like really crazy here! Or maybe I just thought it would be cool to do a second update. Can't kill, right? Oh well, time for the story! Wonder what will happen this time...**

Soul opened the door to the small house he lives in with his meister. He sighed as he walked into the living room. What was Kid's problem? Like seriously, what the hell? Everyone knows he doesn't act that way at all. Not one bit. So what is going on? Soul was too tired to think and laid down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling for several moments until he felt a weight on his stomach. He looked up and sees Blair the magical cat laying on his stomach, in her little cat form of hers. She purred noticed Soul looking up at her.

"Something wrong, Scythe Boy? You look a little upset about something. How telling the kitty about your problems, meow?" Her little cat head tilted to the side as she asked the question. Soul sighed and moved the cat off of his gut. "Hey! What are you doing that for?!" She sat on the floor glaring at the scythe, waiting for an answer. After a moments of silence, Blair sighs and changes out of her cat form and into the body that causes men to stare at for ages. "Fine. Don't talk then. I didn't even want to talk to you anyway." Blair exited the room and out the door. Probably to find someone to take her home tonight.

After laying on the couch for awhile, Maka came back from grocery shopping. She greets Soul with a smile on her smile on her face. He looks at her and smiles. "Took you long enough. I thought you would never get home. What was the hold up?" Soul got up from the couch he was laying on and helped Maka with the groceries. She thanks him and went to the kitchen to put away the food she got from the store. "You were gone for a long time, you know."

The meister sighed as she opened the fridge. "I was just helping a friend while on my way to the store. Took a while longer than I thought. And there was a bunch of people at the store, so it was a bit harder to get around." Maka paused for a moment when remembering all the comforting she had to do for Tsubaki in the alleyway. She still remembers the tear stained face of hers, crying for Kid. She shook the thought away, not telling Soul about it. "Yeah, it was kinda crazy."

Soul sighed and then started to grin. "By the way, what's for dinner? I'm starving!" Both weapon and meister laughed at the remark and continued to put away the groceries.

Blair was walking down the street, going to the bar that the infamous Spirit Albarn, or Death Scythe, always go to fix his problems. With drinks and women. That's Spirit for you. Blair was humming a small tone to herself when she notices a small figure ahead of her. She looked familiar to her and took a closer look. It was Kid. The same Kid that everyone was so worried about. Why were they so worried about him anyway? She took the courtesy to go and check on him. When she reached him, she was shocked by what she saw. He looked like a wreck! His clothes were all messy and stained, his hair wasn't the way he usual has it either. Patches of his hair stood up in everywhere, in no way shape or form was it symmetrical. And was he holding a bottle of alcohol?! What happened to this guy, like for real?!

Blair frowned at Kid and lightly kicked him. "Come on, Kid. Get up. You don't want anyone stealing your wallet or anything, would you?" Kid groaned and got up, obviously been drinking too much. Blair stared at him with a look of a disappointment. "Come with me, Kiddo. We're gonna get you cleaned up." She grabbed his arm and lead him to her pumpkin house. He was sluggishly moving and had a hard time moving very fast. "What is going on with you and the attitude changes, by the way?"

The son of Death laughed. "Don't blame me! Blame the drinks! I've been partying all night and every night! And maybe occasionally got into some fights..." Kid jerked away his arm and ran to a bush, throwing up. "Stupid drinks!" Blair watched in pity at the puking meister. He shouldn't even been out partying in the first place. So what happened? Kid finished puking and turned around. "I blame Blackstar for this... if he hadn't say that going to parties every night would be fun, then I wouldn't have gone in the first place..." So it was Blackstar's fault...

"Don't worry. We'll get you cleaned up in no time!" The cat woman took the meisters arm and led him into her pumpkin home. She started to run a bath right when she got there. For Kid, not her. After getting the bath ready for him, she made her way into the living room. "Baths ready!" Kid didn't respond. He was laying down on the couch, fast asleep. When Blair noticed that he fell asleep, she sighed. "I'll just give you a bath tomorrow then..." She smiled and made her way into her bedroom, quickly falling asleep on her bed.

**Wow, so Kid was only being a big jerk because he was going to parties? And he only went to parties because of Blackstar? Why did he went to the parties? Would of made this longer but eh. I'll just have you guys guessing until tomorrow. I'm gonna go stay up till 4 in the morning guys. Laters!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys! I'm like tired right now so if the story sucks, that's why. I got like no sleep but I wanted to give you guys a story to read, so here I am! Story first, then sleep later! That's a rule I made up. I'll just start the story now. See you guys when it's finished!**

Kid woke up with a huge headache, like most mornings for him anyway. He was out partying late last night with Blackstar again and everything was pretty blank after that. He has been out at parties with Blackstar ever since the death of the Kishin. And there usual was a bunch of alcohol there. And they would both drink a bunch. Kid would wake up with a huge headache and try to avoid people most of the time, not wanting them to see him like such a mess.

Kid looked around, trying to figure out his surroundings. He saw a chair, the couch he was laying on, a kitchen, a television and the noise of a bath. He paused for a moment. Was he really hearing the noises of a bath? He paused even longer and heard a soft meowing noise. Oh crap... he was at Blair's house. He slowly got up from the couch but sat back down, the pain in his head raging when he tried to move. Then he heard small footsteps coming towards him. He looked up and saw the slim figure of Blair, looking down at him. She has a smile on her face, grinning down at the son of Death.

"So, you finally decided to wake up. It's time for your bath, you knucklehead! You look like such a mess." She looked at him from head to toe and noticed so many stains on his clothes and small rips. His hair wasn't any better. It was all uneven and ruffled up. He really did need a bath.

"Why did you take me to your place? Why not to my house?" Kid was getting curious. He knows he looks like a mess but why not have the Thompson Sister's fix him up? Why did it have to be Blair? Why did Blair think she could help him? "Blair, why am I here?" His head pounded with pain and he cringed from it. Blair's face started to look serious.

"Because I know how to fix up sorry drunks like yourself. I'm not exactly stupid, you know." She glared at Kid for a moment and then started smiling. She grabbed his hand and started to drag him around. "You got a bath to take, by the way! Meow!" Kid started to get up on his feet and let Blair lead him into the bathroom. He stared at the bath tub filled with hot water and bubbles. He asked the cat woman why the bubbles. "Because bubbles can cure anything! Meow! And their so fun to play with!" Blair giggled as she popped a couple of the bubbles. Kid sighed. "Start to undress, Kiddo. I called a friend of yours to come over to check on you. You wouldn't want to look like mess, wouldn't you?"

"What friend?" said Kid as he looked at the cat woman. Just what he needs. Someone to come check on him. That's just great. Blair giggled and told him not to worry and to get in the bath, then she left the room. Kid sighed again and started to undress. He then climbed into the bath, the hot water relaxing his nerves and getting rid of the headache he have. He smiled in pleasure as he lounged back in the bath. Blair walked back in to the bath room and took the dirty clothes to wash them and fix them up to look nice again. And funny then is Kid didn't notice a thing. He was too busy enjoying the bath. Blair glanced at Kid and smiled. He always had a way to make her smile and she never figured out why. He just always got her to smile at him. Oh well. She left the room and threw the clothes in the washer, turning it on with just a twirl of her finger.

She never really thought about Kid that often but this is an exception for her. She thought about all the times he was able to make her smile and giggle. She thought about all the times he was able to give her attention when the others would just ignore her. She even thought about the fun times they had together, usually involving causing mischief for others. Heck, she even sneaked into his house a few times in her cat form to sleep nearby him, always finding him warm to lay by. Was it wrong to think about him as a more than friend? No, she couldn't be thinking about the two possibly having a future with him. He was just a real good friend to her. That's all. She then looked over at the phone she used to invite Kid's friend over. Was it right to invite Tsubaki over without Kid knowing much? It didn't matter to her. It would be a purr-fect surprise for the two.

**Finally done! Lately, this chapters have been getting a little longer lately... but oh well. I just want you guys to have a good story to read, that's all!and if you don't like it, I don't care. You don't have to. Just want to write a story people will enjoy! Later, guys!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Late update guys. I'm really sorry about that guys. I've been pretty busy all day. So, here I am. Trying to work on this quickly. Sorry if this chapter sucks. Like I said, I'm gonna try and get this done quickly. See you on the other end of the page!**

Was it strange that Tsubaki felt her heart do somersaults when she got a call from Blair saying that she has Kid? Possibly not. She just wants to see him again. And maybe talk some sense into him. But mostly talk to him again. Its been so long since she last been able to talk to him. She left the apartment as soon as she got the call, grabbing her coat at the last minute.

She was trying contain her excitement to finally met Kid. She wasn't able to talk to him from before, afraid he was gonna snap at her like he did to other people that tried to talk to him. Tsubaki always tried to keep her distance away from him. She didn't like to get yelled at, especially from her closest friends. It always broke her heart to have someone mad at her. What if Kid was gonna yell at Tsubaki? Would he do that? Oh well, guess she taking a gamble here.

It took awhile to get to Blair's house after losing directions. Twice. She had to get help from guys who are head over heels for the cat woman. As long as Tsubaki gets to see Kid, she didn't care who she had to ask. As long as she sees that Kid is fine and is in good hands. As Tsubaki walked up to the door to the pumpkin house, she paused for a moment. She didn't know what to say to him. "Just act natural. It doesn't matter how you act, right?" She then knocked on the door.

Blair was in the bath, relaxing and enjoying the hot water. She took it upon herself to enjoy a nice, hot bath when Kid was done with it. After the bath, Kid got changed into his clothes that Blair washed for him. He found them comfortable and their was no signs of rips anywhere on the clothing. He smiled as he inspected himself in the mirror. He looked cleaned. He finally got his hair perfectly symmetrical again, aside from the three white stripes in his hair. He looked the old Kid again, before the parties and the drinking.

He heard a knock on the door and got curious. Blair said she invited a friend over to see Kid. She just never told him which friend it was. He walked towards the door and opened it. He was surprised to find Tsubaki waiting patiently at the front door, smiling to see Kid. "Tsubaki? Did Blair invited you over?" The weapon nodded. Kid stepped aside from the doorway, motioning her to step inside. She walked inside and took her coat off, setting it gently on a nearby chair.

"It's been awhile since we last talked, Kid. Blair thought it would nice for us to spend some time together, just like back then." Tsubaki sat in the chair she set her coat in, putting her hands in her lap. Memories of all the smiles and laughing they had together flashed in her mind, but she pushed them away. She didn't want to get distracted. Not now. Not in front o Kid. "So, anything you would like to talk about?" Tsubaki tilted her head to the side. Kid sat in the couch in front of her, rubbing his hands together as he thought to himself.

"First of all, I would like to apologize about me acting up. That wasn't me doing all of that. It was all the parties and the drinking. I'm so sorry..." Kid's head lowered, staring at the floor. He wants the weapon to forgive him for everything he did. "I don't blame you if you don't forgive me...I'll understand." Tsubaki looked at Kid with sorry eyes. She felt sorry for him and the way he was beating himself up. She reached and took his hands in her own.

"Kid... I forgive you. I forgive you for everything that you did. I can't stay mad at you for too long. I just love you too much..." Her face starts to redden as she said the last part. What if he doesn't feel the same way about her? What if he loves someone else? But what if he does feel the same way? Does he love her back too? She felt a small squeeze from her hands and saw Kid smiling softly at her. He leaned for and gave her a kiss on the lips, gentle but firm. When he pulled away, Tsubaki's face was about as red as a cherry.

"Tsubaki, I love you too. I truly do. I want to spend my future with you." He continues to smile at her when she returned the favor and gave him a kiss. He was surprised at first but slowly let his senses take over. He kisses her back the same way he did the first time, gentle but firm. She was softly kissing him back with soft lips that locked in with his. They both squeezed their hands, nearly crushing the partners other hand. When they pulled away, they found each other smiling at one of another. They laughed a little and Tsubaki got up, sitting next to Kid on the couch. They both looked at each other for just a few seconds and went straight back trading kisses. Kid lightly pushed Tsubaki back, laying her down and got on top of her. She smiled widely at him then brought him into a soft hug.

"Kid, don't ever let go of me. I'm scared to be alone again." She felt Kid start to hug her back, his arms wrapping around her. He whispers in her ear that he will never let her feel alone ever again. Tsubaki smiled and felt a tear happiness trickle down her cheek. "Thank you...thank you...I love you so much..." Tsubaki whispered back.

If the couple were to look up and glanced around, they would find Blair watching them from the bathroom door with a towel wrapped around her body. She watched every thing that just happened. From them holding hands to them trading kisses to them hugging on the couch, enjoying each others company. She felt her heart tear apart to see Kid with someone else. But as long as he is happy, shouldn't she be happy for him too?

**Took freakin two hours to type. I'm too tired to type some other stuff that I usually do. Just...enjoy the story...**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm gonna try and make this one and early one guys. If it's an early one, I'll probably do a second today. I don't know. Let's just see how this all plays out, ok?**

A couple of days after Tsubaki and Kid had there "fun" over at Blair's house, everything seems to going pretty smooth lately. Kid stopped going to all parties with Blackstar and started to spend more time with Tsubaki. Of course, what good is a relationship without a bunch of people not knowing what is going on? That's right. No one else knows about the two unlikely couple are together and they hid it pretty will. They still talked to each other around the other weapon and meisters, they just save all the kissing for when they are alone. Funny thing is, the only one who knows about the two being together is the cat herself, Blair.

Blair still feels a little pain seeing them together, but oh well. That's life. And sometimes it can be pretty unfair. And hey, she can always try and find someone else to be with. It's just that Kid had always been a good friend to Blair and she doesn't want him to forget about her when he is around that new weapon girlfriend of his. That would be really unfair, sense Soul never pays attention to Blair anymore and she didn't even want to check to see if Blackstar would want to hang out with the cat woman. She knows what he'll be staring at the whole time anyway. She doesn't always want to be known for the body she was gifted with. And Kid seen through that and saw a fun and entertaining person who enjoys to be around with.

Blair sighed and sunk into the water of her bath deeply, the water touching the brim of her nose. She watched the bubbles around her float around and occasionally pop them. It was real dark out and assumed maybe it was midnight. Blair sighed again. That was usually the time Kid and Blair would sneak out together and hang out. They would play small pranks on people and have some drinks together after wards. Maybe also catch a movie if possible. Then they would part their ways to their homes to sleep the night off. Sometimes, Blair would get lonely and head towards Kid's house. She would "break in" in her cat form and sleep next to Kid, her small cat head rubbing against his chest and then soon fall asleep. Blair smiled at the thought of all the fun the two had. Those were the good times. And she missed them so much.

Then she heard a a small knock on her window, in rhythm that she and Kid came up with. It rang through the small house, _rat-ta-ta-tat. Rat-ta-ta-ta-tat_. She got really curious and got out of the bath, grabbing a bath towel with her. She walked lightly to the window while wrapping the towel around herself. Blair opened the window and looked around, only to find Kid smiling at her. She grinned to herself and wondered why she was wrapped up in the towel. Kid was used to seeing her nude. From the waist up, that is.

"Did you really think that just because I'm in a relationship with someone means that it'll get in the way with me screwing around with my favorite cat? Get dressed. We're gonna have some fun tonight." Kid said while smiling. Blair's smile widened when she heard him saying that their gonna have fun tonight. And then Kid did something that was a little unexpected. He actually leaned forward and gave Blair a small kiss on the cheek. "Come on. We don't have all night! Hurry up and get dressed." Blair felt a blush showing on her cheeks and hurriedly went back inside. She quickly changed into a pair of tight jeans she found and tank top that left the belly exposed. She prayed to herself that if Liz were to see this, that she'll forgive Blair for borrowing her style. She put on some high heels that she found lying around and went back to the window then jumped through.

"Are we gonna do what we usually do or something different?" asked Blair as she straightened out the creases in her jeans. Kid thought for a moment, rubbing the back of his neck while doing so. Blair giggled and nudged him. "You never thought this through, did you?" Kid laughed and shook his head, saying he forgot right when she asked him.

"Lets just do whatever. We can improvise along the way. We got all the time we need." Kid started to walk away and motioned the cat woman to follow him. Blair started to walk next to him and noticed how tall he gotten. He was right at her height and he looked like he was still growing. So that means he is about a few inches taller than Tsubaki, the weapon that he fell for. Blair heart sunk when she thought about her. Hey, life is life, Blair keeps telling herself. Sometimes, it is just unexpected and slaps you in the face. "Have any idea on what we should do?" Kid's voice broke Blair's thought and she looked at him.

"How about we can go sight-seeing and then go for a couple of drinks, the usual way?" Blair said when she couldn't think of anything else. It was almost tradition to do it that way. "We can have a little fun after wards. Sounds good to you?" Kid looked like he we was considering the idea and nodded, agreeing to the idea. Blair smiled, glad to do spend the night of they usually do it. Blair noticed how much is in between the two, nearly a whole arms length. Their usually a lot closer while doing this type of thing, practically shoulder to shoulder. She hesitantly wrapped both of her arms around one of his own arms and rested her head on his shoulder. Kid noticed the action and smiled, letting it slide.

The two walked around Death City, looking at all the architecture and the buildings. Blair hasn't been around a whole lot of the city and noticed a bunch of building she never seen before. She even now realized that there was a museum! Like where the heck has she been this whole time?! They even found a pretty sweet looking water fountain, made out of marble. It was such a pretty simple looking but it still caught Blair's eye.

After walking around for about an hour, the two both agreed that it is time to get some drinks. They had to look around for a cafe or a bar of some sort for about five minutes. After looking around for a bit, they finally found a nice looking restaurant to settle at. It looked simple enough and if they were lucky, maybe there is a small bar in there too.

Blair and Kid entered the restaurant and and lucky them, there is a small bar to enjoy a few drinks at. They both took their seats at the mini bar and ordered a drink to enjoy. They told each other not to drink too much. Because if one of them ended up drunk, then the other one would have to carry the drunk one home. Not fun for either of them.

And the sad part is, neither of them kept the promise. Kid had a few drinks too many quickly and Blair thought it would be fun to drink more too, ended up a drunk fool like her friend. The both laughed at some of smallest things and Kid ended up laughing so much, he fell out of his seat. Blair cracked up, laughing obnoxiously and fell out of he seat too. Kid starts to laugh and Blair quickly joined in. After about an hour of their craziness, they got kicked out of the bar and on to the streets. The two friends throw a fit but got over it quickly.

"Kid, I'm getting tired..." Blair yawned and curled up into a ball, passing out on the sidewalk. Kid frowned and picked the sleepy cat up, cradling her in his arms. "Carry me home, please..." Blair said as she rubbed her head against him, trying to get comfortable in his arms, not taking long at all. Kid sighed and started to find his way to the pumpkin house of Blair's. It took awhile, but he eventually got her home. He laid her down on her bed and smiled softly. Blair had other ideas though. She didn't want him to go and pulled him into a hug, holding him close. "Don't leave me..." Like Kid had a choice. He looked at Blair and smiled. And then she pulled him into a kiss. It wasn't a drunken kiss either. It was an actual kiss, and it meant something. Kid kissed back and the two became entangled in each others arms. It didn't take long for the two to progress farther into the kissing.

For the two, the night went by quickly. It felt like it went by too quickly for the two. Then again, they did ended up passing out in each others arms with Blair resting her head on Kid's chest.

**Done and... Done! Wait, did Kid and Blair basically... I'm not gonna talk about it. I'm only gonna gross myself out. And then you guys will get grossed out. And then everyone gets grossed out. Oh well... life is life. **


End file.
